la lumière est perdue
by A Lii Enn
Summary: Kota dimana para robot menggantikan peran manusia. Dimana jiwa-jiwa manusia terkurung dibalik cahaya. Yang hidup dan mati akan stabil karena selalu diatur oleh sang cahaya yang hilang. /republish


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Main chara: **SasukexSakura** OTP!

Rated: **T**een

* * *

**A Lii Enn** **mempersembahkan**

**la lumière est perdue**

Kereta yang kini aku tumpangi perlahan-lahan berjalan semakin cepat seakan-akan bisa keluar dari jalur lintasan nya dan terjerembab jatuh ke laut lepas dibawah sana. Aku dan teman-temanku hanya bisa berdoa dalam ketakutan agar kami semua selamat sampai tujuan. Kecepatan kereta semakin menggila, makin cepat-amat sangat cepat karena beberapa meter didepan sana kereta ini akan segera melewati portal pembatas antara dunia luar dan kota didalam portal tersebut, Portal yang sangat termasyur akan perlindungannya. Ya, kota Seele kota para manusia robot atau bisa dibilang kota yang penduduknya takut akan dunia luar sehingga para robot berwujud manusia lah yang menggantikan peran mereka di luar zona aman mereka. berbeda denganku, aku manusia asli. Ya ya bukan hanya aku tapi juga beberapa teman kampus ku yang akan tinggal sementara di kota tersebut untuk melakukan sebuah penelitian.

**Ngingggggggggggg**

Berhasil, kereta ini sudah melewati portal pembatas. Lambat laun kereta pun memelankan laju nya dan berhenti tepat didepan gerbang nan menjunjung tinggi. Dan disambutlah kami dengan teknologi paling canggih di seluruh belahan dunia yang tepat berada dibalik gerbang stasiun ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil mobil atau lebih tepatnya mobil yang bisa terbang memenuhi setiap inci jalanan baik di darat ataupun di udara sana. Ah itu jalanan atau langit yang dijadikan jalanan pun aku tak tau. Tapi untunglah aku tak seperti teman-temanku yang berwajah dungu dengan membelalakan mata mereka dan membuka lebar-lebar mulut mereka, seakan-akan mereka baru saja memasuki surga.

"Selamat sore. Kalian pasti mahasiswa dari luar yang akan melakukan studi di kota kami? Perkenalkan nama saya Temari, saya adalah robot yang ditugaskan oleh Walikota untuk menjemput kalian. Silahkan ikuti saya. "

Apa? Yang baru saja berbicara dengan kami itu robot? Astaga. Mana ada robot yang benar-benar persis dengan manusia dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki seperti itu. Terlebih lagi tak ada baut-baut atau seng-seng baja seperti yang diceritakan oleh orang-orang tua dari tempat ku berasal mengenai penduduk kota ini dan tak ada sama sekali suara_ bipbipbip_ yang keluar dari mulut mereka seperti gambaran robot-robot yang sering aku tonton waktu masih kecil. Sungguh kami seakan-akan seperti anak kampung yang baru pertama kali ke kota besar- seperti anak kecil yang biasa meminum air rebusan beras dan diberi suguhan _yoghurt_- Dan seperti anak yang biasa memakai mesin ketik dan diberi hadiah_ ipad_ keluaran terbaru. Cukup cukup, penjelasan ini hanya membuat aku terlihat bodoh.

"Silahkan,"

Kami pun berjalan mengikuti Temari. Dan sampailah kami di depan sebuah mobil mini.

Dan kami pun hanya terdiam di samping mobil,

"Ahh, apakah mobil ini muat? Maaf kami terlalu errr banyak dan mobil ini ehm kecil sekali," Ujar salah satu temanku yang paling bodoh itu. Aah tapi benar juga apa yang si bodoh ini katakan. Mana bisa kami yang sebanyak ini masuk ke mobil yang kalau dilihat hanya mampu menampung 2 orang itu.

"Aa," gumam Temari dan langsung membukakan pintu penumpang.

Astaga astaga astaga, jangan bilang ini dunia si Harry Potter! Ga mungkin kan ada mobil yang luar nya kecil sekali tapi didalamnya luas sekali. Mantra perluasan? Gila.

Kami pun masuk kedalam mobil tersebut, dan sekali lagi dibuat terbengong-bengong setelah melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Tv plat, sofa,dapur? Dan jangan bilang ada tempat tidur? Che ternyata memang ada. Kami pun kembali terdiam entah mau melakukan apa. Dan Sekarang aku tau, kenapa kereta hanya mengantar kami sampai gerbang luar. Disini meraka tak membutuhkan kendaraan umum. Titik. Ya titik.

"Kalian tidak duduk?" Tanya Temari dan memperhatikan kami yang sedari tadi terbengong-bengong dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong. Tak ada kehidupan. Kini aku tau bagaimana membedakan manusia asli dan manusia robot.

Ah, aku tersadar akan sesuatu, aku memang pintar.

"Kau disini? Lantas siapa yang akan mengendarai mobil ini?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang tak sopan dan dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari teman-temanku. huh apa salahku? Robot tak punya perasaan bukan?

"Oh, semua mobil disini bisa berjalan otomatis kok. Dengan hanya kita setel rute jalan kita dan_ voila_ sampai lah kita di tempat tujuan."

Temari pun berjalan melewati kami dan duduk di bangku perak seraya menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba banyak kabel yang melilit tubuhnya. Kami semua pun panik dan berusaha melepaskan kabel-kabel itu.

"Kesalahan operasional. Pengganggu. Pengganggu. Daya baterai diganggu. Pengisian ulang."

Terdengar suara seseorang, dan kami pun melepaskan tangan kami dari kabel-kabel itu dan melongo diam. Gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian itu kami pun duduk dibangku masing-masing dan mungkin merenungkan kebodohan kami.

"Lihat-lihat keluar sana" teriak salah satu orang diantara kami. Dengan malas aku pun menengok ke jendela yang berada persis di samping ku. Astaga. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang benar-benar mencakar langit. Dan apa itu? Air terjun beserta sungai jernih ditengah kota yang berkilau indah? Dan yang terakhir bintang-bintang bertaburan didekat gedung-gedung tersebut? Serta bulan yang terbelah oleh portal pembatas diatas sana? Satu kali lagi, gila.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan perjalanan, mobil aneh yang kami tumpangi pun berhenti. Pintu penumpang pun terbuka dengan otomatis dan Temari menghilang dari tempat duduknya. Dengan tampang dungu lagi kami pun berjalan keluar dari mobil aneh tersebut. Kali ini ada seorang pria yang telah menunggu kami di depan kediaman walikota, seorang pria yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kankuro. Dia pun mempersilahkan kami masuk.

**Tessss**

Ada tetesan air jatuh di atas kepala kami. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku keatas. Hujan?

"Ah maaf, itu hanya prosedur pemeriksaan," Ujar Kankuro lalu tersenyum kaku kearah kami.

Dan lagi-lagi kota ini berhasil membuat tampang dungu kami keluar untuk yang kesekian kali nya. Apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan air tersebut?

"Air itu mengetes DNA kalian dan juga mengetes apakah kalian bersih dari yah kalian tau lah apa maksudku-" Ujar seorang gadis berambut aneh yang tiba-tiba bisa berada disampingku. Kami semua pun berhenti berjalan dan menatap bingung kearahnya.

"-Hihi dan juga mengetes apakah kalian Alien? Wah aku suka Alien." ujarnya lagi seraya tersenyum lebar dengan mata _emerald_ nya yang berkilau-kilau tertimpa cahaya lampu lampu yang menggantung sendiri seperti di _hogwarts_. sekolah para penyihir di film kesukaan kakak ku yang bodoh itu.

Kami pun menatap aneh kearahnya. Alien? Mana ada alien didunia ini? Gila.

"Nona. Kenapa anda keluar dengan tubuh manusia anda?" Tanya Kankuro dengan nada khawatir.

Ternyata dugaanku benar dia memang bukan robot. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa mempunyai kulit,tubuh dan mata seindah para barbie-barbie koleksi ibuku? Gila. Perhatian perhatian kepada otakku ini dunia robot bukan dunia barbie. Gila.

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja kok. Lihat saja mereka walau datang dari dunia luar sana tapi tetap sehat. Bweeeeeee."

Dia pun berlari pergi sambil bersenandung aneh layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan permen.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kembali dan sampailah kami ke ruangan yang sudah terisi oleh berbagai macam hidangan diatas meja panjang tersebut.

"Silahkan duduk dulu, saya akan memanggilkan Walikota."

Kankuro pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami dan suara-suara aneh di perut kami.

.

.

.

Kami semua pun berdiri setelah melihat Kankuro dan seorang pria muda berambut merah yang berjalan menuju kami. Dan aku tau pasti pria muda itu adalah sang Walikota.

"Silahkan duduk kembali," ujarnya singkat, matanya pun meneliti satu persatu dari kami. Dari tatapan matanya aku tau dia tak menyukai kedatangan kami.

Kami pun duduk kembali dan suasana menjadi canggung.

"Mereka mahasiswa yang akan melakukan studi di kota kita tuan," ujar Kankuro yang berdiri disebelah kanan sang Walikota.

Sang Walikota pun hanya terdiam. Apa kami benar-benar tak diharapkan? Huh.

"Baiklah, selamat datang di kota kami, semoga kalian bisa melakukan studi kalian dengan baik."

Akhirnya sang Walikota berbicara juga.

.

.

.

Kami pun menyelesaikan santapan malam kami dan segera diantar Kankuro ke penginapan kami selama berada disini, dia pun menjelaskan bahwa sang Walikota sedang sibuk sehingga tak bisa berlama-lama dengan kami. Ya tak bisa berlama-lama, bahkan hanya beberapa menit dia langsung meninggalkan kami tanpa pamit. Sifat yang sangat terpuji.

.

Dari arah belakang ada terdengar suara orang berlari dan berteriak-teriak,

"Kamu hey kamu yang berambut aneh."

Kami semua pun berhenti berjalan dan membalikan badan. Ternyata gadis berwarna rambut aneh itu lagi. Siapa dia? Oh ya adik dari Walikota yang sangat terpuji itu.

"Ada apa nona?" Tanya Kankuro.

Sang gadis pun mengabaikan kankuro dan berlari mendekatiku. Ada apa ini?

"Ehem rambut aneh-"

**Tuingg**

Tak sadarkah ia bahwa rambutnya juga aneh?

"-perkenalkan namaku Sakura. Apakah kamu mau bergabung ke grup perkumpulan alien yang aku buat? Hehe." Ujarnya dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kearahku. Dia manis. Eh aku mulai gila. Gila.

Terdengar cekikikan dari arah belakangku. Sial. Hancur sudah image ku.

"Maaf nona Sakura, saya kesini untuk menjalankan tugas bukan untuk bermain-main dengan perkumpulan aneh anda." Aku mencoba berbicara baik-baik namun apa daya yang keluar hanya nada-nada ketus.

Sakura pun menundukan kepalanya dan terdengarlah-

"Hiks...hiks"

Kankuro mulai menatap sinis kearahku.

Astaga. Dia mau menangis. Bisa diusir aku dari sini kalau membuat sang adik walikota yang sangat terpuji itu menangis.

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa,

"Oke oke. Aku akan bergabung."

Cekikikan dari teman-temanku pun berganti dengan tawa lepas mereka. Sial.

Terjebaklah aku disini dengan para robot beserta alien khayalan sang gadis manis yang sekarang tersenyum cerah kearahku. apa? manis? manis? Gila.

Kami pun kembali berjalan keluar dari kediaman Walikota dan meninggalkan gadis yang sedari tadi melambaikan tangannya ke arah ku.

Selangkah

Dua langkah-

Sepuluh langkah-

Tiga belas langkah-

"Sampai jumpa besok Sasuke."

Deg.

Aku pun membalikan tubuhku dan menatap Sakura yang sedang menatapku datar. Dia tau namaku? Ah mungkin karena pengecekan air tadi. Gila.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**ALiiEnn Note:**

ehem. maaf kalo typo. maaf juga kalo ff yg lain ga dilanjutin. aku lagi berusaha memperbaikinya.

mohon kritik dan saran.


End file.
